Follow Through
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Para celebrar o ano novo e homenagear os meus leitores de tempos, uma bem curtinha. J/C/J. Sanduíche perfeito. Seguindo a música.


FOLLOW THROUGH

By emptyspaces11  
>Oh, this is the start of something good<br>Don't you agree?  
>I, haven't felt like this in so many moons<br>You know what I mean  
>And we can build through this destruction<br>As we are standing on our feet  
>(…)<p>

Follow Through  
>Lyrics by Gavin Degraw<p>

Bêbados. Não tanto quanto pareciam. Nem do jeito que esperavam.

Jared e Jensen estavam alcoolizados. Exceto Chad que, por uma ironia do destino estava sóbrio e dirigira até lá, conduzindo os dois para dentro da casa.

— Estão bêbados até a raiz. – resmungou, abrindo a porta.

― Desde quando virou abstêmio, homem? – Jared arrastou a voz e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

A amizade entre os dois dependia dos encontros e telefonemas. A vida de ator televisivo famoso, no caso de Padalecki, afastara-os por um tempo. Vez ou outra os telefonemas marcavam presença.

― Desde que dois idiotas começaram a misturar bebidas na minha frente. – Chad livrou-se da mão do amigo e ligou as luzes do hall. – Alguém precisava cuidar dos _idiotas_.

― Você é um doce, sabia? – Jensen disse sorrindo. – Apesar do azedume. É um charme isso, em você.

― Sim, _Ackles_. Acredito. – respondeu meneando a cabeça e largou a chave no aparador. – Meu charme conquistou você de primeira. – estava ironizando.

Jared olhou para Jensen e ao piscar do olho do loiro deslizou a mão pelo traseiro de Murray.

― Ei! – gritou, virando-se de forma brusca. – Caralho, Jay!

Jensen soltou uma gargalhada ao deparar-se com o cenho franzido do loiro.

― Além de abstêmio virou puritano – Jared completou, tirando desajeitadamente os sapatos e as meias.

― O que vocês têm, afinal? – olhou-os contrariado.

Os dois texanos não estavam bem, ao que tudo indicava. Assim era o que pensava o nova-iorquino.

As luzes da sala mostraram a bagunça. A casa de Murray não tinha lá muita ordem. Jared livrou-se do casaco jogando-o por sobre o sofá mais próximo. Jensen retirou os sapatos e Chad meneou a cabeça.

— Vocês acham que essa casa é a casa da mãe Joana? – resmungou a pergunta. – Tratem de recolher o que espalharem.

Aproximaram-se de Chad quando ele estava juntando as revistas e roupas do sofá maior.

― Você está irresistível hoje. – Jensen estava ao seu lado direito muito antes de ele responder qualquer coisa.

― Notamos no momento em que chegou à festa. – Jared fechou a passagem da esquerda.

A única rota de fuga para o dono daquela casa seria por sobre a mesa de centro enorme.

― Vocês estão tirando uma com a minha cara, certo? – disse desconsertado, intrigado com a proximidade dos dois. – Mas não pensem que não sei e que vou deixar vocês dois idiotas embriagados fazerem isso comigo.

― Ele não é uma gracinha, Jen? – Os enormes braços agarraram-no por trás, num gesto carinhoso, embalando o corpo de Murray delicadamente.

― Ele é... – Jensen aproximou-se. – Sexy.

― Totalmente... – A boca de Jared encontrou o pescoço de Chad, beijando e trilhando uma linha para cima, respirando perto dos cabelos ralos.

― O que deu em vocês dois?! – Tentou livrar-se das mãos do amigo de longa data. – Para com isso, Jay.

Chad parecia não estar acreditando no que estava vivendo: Jared insistindo em acariciar seu corpo e beijá-lo e Jensen à sua frente tocando-o também com uma intimidade que jamais atentara.

― Talvez a bebedeira tenha sido apenas um pretexto...

Quando Jensen olhou-o nos olhos, ele tremeu.

― Talvez você não tenha realmente prestado atenção, Chad. Não é mesmo, Jay?

― Do que estão falando?

Ainda tentou soltar-se de um e fazer o outro parar de abrir o cinto que prendia sua calça.

― Nós... – Jared começou. – Decidimos que essa noite seria especial.

― Para nós e também para você. – Jensen desabotoou e puxou para baixo o zíper da calça de Chad, que tentou segurar a mão abusiva e percebeu os pelos de seu braço arrepiar num visível momento de pânico.

― Não gosta de sentir minhas mãos enormes tocando em você, Chad? – Jared não deixou que ele pusesse um fim ao que começara. Segurou-o mais firme, deslizou as mãos para baixo, enfiando uma delas para dentro da boxer.

Chad gemeu ao sentir seu membro sendo tocado. A voz tremeu e a sensação de perigo fez vibrar o corpo. Sentir-se envolvido pelos dois o fez sentir-se aquecido. Poderia relaxar um pouco, deixar-se ficar naqueles braços.

― Estamos chegando num entendimento aqui... – Jensen desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa. O peito à sua frente apareceu lisinho. Acariciou a pele enquanto abria o restante deles. Beijou a pele clara. Os mamilos.

Nessa hora, Chad fechou os olhos. O texano estava tão próximo...

― Talvez devêssemos... – Jared puxou a camisa de Chad para trás, mordiscando as costas. Logo em seguida, deslizando as mãos pelas laterais, atingiu a frente, descendo a calça e a boxer, deixando a região púbica do loiro exposta.

Os dois texanos foram despindo-se tendo o cuidado de não soltar Murray das carícias que empreendiam. A excitação foi crescendo, estimulada pelas palavras, pelos toques, beijos, afagos.

O som que Chad emitiu foi um pedido. A noite seria longa...

~ Fim ~

Nota:

Para Sil, com muito carinho.


End file.
